Near Harad
'' "Who are they?", '' "Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. '' The Dark One is gathering all armies to him..." '' ''- Sam and Gollum in The Two Towers.'' *The Scorpion* About Near Harad is the region south of Gondor and Mordor. It is home to the barbaric Haradrim, also known as Southrons. The Kingdom is made up of all of the lands south of Gondor and Mordor and North of the Arid Savannah. The main part of the faction and its King dwell in the Fertile Valley, but there are also desert tribes, small settlements in the Desert which are governed by a Warlord under the King. Tribes of the Desert Near Harad is made of the main faction, Near Harad, as well as smaller tribes, such as the Variags of Khand, or any other tribes that players make. Desert Tribes are the Harad equivalent to Gondor Fiefdoms. When a player reaches +1000 and unlocks the title Near Harad Warlord and shield, they can claim an oasis and create a tribe. Different tribes dwell at Desert Oases, so Warlords must find an Oasis before they can create a tribe. Tribes can have color coded robes and titles, preferably one color that they use for robes and title. They all use the titles of Near Harad, with the Warlord of the tribe using the Warlord title in the color of their tribe. Normal tribe members use the normal near harad titles with the tribe's color. Since each tribe has a different color, there can only be as many tribes as there are colors. Tribes names must sound Haradrim. All of the Desert tribes are controlled by the King of Near Harad, but the Warlords are the Chiefs under the King, and are the Harad equivalent of Gondor Fief Princes. The only color that cannot be claimed by a tribe is Dark Red, as this is the color of the main faction who dwell in the fertile valley. All of the tribes use Haradrim armor, since they are still part of that Faction. Notable Tribes The tribes that control lands and not just an oasis are: The Variags of Khand- The largest of the desert tribes, the Variags dwell in the land of Khand in north east Near Harad. Their color is Gold Umbar- The Corsairs of Umbar do not dwell in the desert, but in the coastal land of Umbar. Their color is Black. The normal members use the Mariner or Near Harad titles in Black, while the Warlord uses the title Near Harad Warlord in Black Harondor- The Near Haradrim of Harondor dwell in the Harondor Desert. The north part of Harondor is a no-mans land, a battleground between Harad and Gondor. Their color is Light Red. List of Current Tribes Khand Harondor Umbar Builds The Castle at Ajtiaz al-Harad- an impenetrable fortress unable to be taken by force or siege. Here dwells the King. '' '' Ruler summersharry Players summersharry- Chieftain of Near Harad Alliances Near Harad is allied with all things evil (except for utumno), and is the enemy of the good factions that seek to destroy the Dark Lord of Mordor. Their greatest alliance is with the Easterlings of Rhudel, who are their kin.